johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
I'm just gonna go for a Walk
'''I'm just gonna go for a Walk '''is an Episode of Season 6 in The Johnny Cooper Series. This marks the final appearance of Steven Chilton, Chad Newby, Vince Vaughn and Joel Osteen. Steven and Richard Burnish finish praying to the elderly inside the church of the Neon Bible along with the help of Chad and Vince Vaughn who went to collect his monthly check. However, things come to a turn when Joel Osteen show's up at the oor demaning them that the Neon Bible church will be replaced with the Osteen Christian Inc. But Steven and Richard disagreed with Osteen, even calling him a sinner send from hell. They started arguing on how Osteen only used christianity for money and fame. "You are no man of god, Osteen. You are the devil himself" said Chilton to Osteen. Joel becoming angry, brought 2 of his men in the church with Johnny, Bryan and Carter tied up. Richard whispers to Chad to grab the holy water. Joel then puts the gun at Deep, where in response, Vince Vaughn himself runs over the car outside with multiple of Osteen's men. He then grabs a gun and shoots the man who was going to kill Deep. Steven quickly grabs the gun from the individual and shoots Osteen in the arm. Richard helps Johnny, Bryan and Carter escape. But they stick around to help them protect the church, with all the christians in the back of the room despite Cooper and Deep's different beliefs to Chilton and Burnish. Joel then hides behind one of the huge chairs, as he reloads his gun, the other Osteen/Deep Web Gang members start rushing in and shoot Vaughn in the chest where he is wounded. Chad comes in with a holy bucket of water as he splashes it into a mysterious figure who turns out to be, Evil Johnny Cooper. He gets confused at first but realizes that the holy water does not do anything and was all a lie, but before he can pull another quick menevour, he is shot in the head. Vaughn hiding in the back van, starts to reload his machine gun. But as soon as he opens the van, he is headshoted by Evil Cooper. Who then goes back to the church, where Evil Bryan Deep comes in. Both normal Cooper and Deep see their evil counterpart where they start to remember them from last year ago. Richard and Steven come back blazing with bullets to the Deep Web army who is killed. But the Evil counterparts dodge the bullets, and shoot Richard's hand and Steven's leg. Both hide in the large seats, where Osteen tries to shoot them blindly. Which ends up in Carter getting shot in the shoulder, while him, Cooper and Deep try to slowly leave the church by hiding thru the destroyed chairs. But Cooper is met with his evil counterpart who tries to stab him, but Deep grabs a chair and slams it at him. They then escape to the cold winter forest, followed by Richard and Steven who try to escape as well. Osteen and the Evil counterparts follow them in the forest. Where loud screeches is heard from the distance from an unknown creature. Cooper and the rest stop to hear it but start hiding when they heard footsteps. Then they hear 2 screams, where they run and see both of the evil counterparts captured.Richard says that he and Steven set out traps around the forest to hunt down intruders. But before they turn around, Osteen shoots Steven in the lower part of the stomach, where he quickly hids behind a rock. Where he grabs his final bullet and shoots Osteen in the eye. He then screams in agony but before anything can happen, Carter quickly tries to grab the gun but Osteen using the last energy on him, starts choking him to death, Carter gasping for air, is trying to grab the knife in the cold icey snow. Richard then grabs his dropped gun and shoots him in the shoulder, where he falls in the snow where he is ultimately met with a gruesome end as Carter stabs him multiple times in the chest and then the head. He screams as he wanted to kill him for a long time since Osteen has tormented him for months. They then try to kill the evil counterparts where they disappeared. Richard checks on Steven who shows him that he was shot 3 times in the chest and stomach. "We gotta get you to a hospital Steven!" says Richard. "If we do, the rest of Osteen's men will find me, find us. Listen to me Richard, protect Dora Deep, she's the chosen one. Protect them all." says Steven. Steven then leaves to the sidewalk. "Steven, I can't let you die" says Richard. "I'm just gonna go for a walk" says Steven in a cold manner due to the winter. He then leaves towards the moon in the sidewalk and disappears from the fog. Cooper and the rest leave the forest. Steven then goes into the dark snowy forest as more howling screeches start to go off from an unknown creature. He sees this blue glowing thing as he leans towards the camera. The screen slowly goes to white and the credits role. Steven no longer shows up in the Series, so what he saw is mysterious and could mean the blue screen of death which is metaphorical since he dies and that's the last thing he sees. This episode is followed by Season 6's Finale "The Battle of the Bastards"